marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parquagh (Earth-311)
| Death = Free Comic Book Day Vol 2014 Guardians of the Galaxy | HistoryText = An orphan, Peter was raised by his Scottish Uncle Benjamin and his wife, until one year, on his birthday, Sir Nicholas Fury came to his door. Fury had known Peter's parents and sought Peter to enter into his service. He became Fury's assistant, helping him on all manner of assignments. Having to stay in England, Peter had to change his surname to Parquagh as during Queen Elizabeth's rule, Scots were not taken favorably well due to James VI of Scotland.''Spider-Man 1602'' #3 Peter was sent to escort Virginia Dare as she met with Queen Elizabeth and was present when she was taken away by one of Count Doom's assassins. When Virginia was recovered he was sent to Dr. Strange to have him attend to her. Fury then sent Peter to Carlos Javier's school with a message that he should surrender when Fury's armies came, to avoid bloodshed. When Fury planned on betraying King James he released Peter from his service, telling him to return to his aunt and uncle. Unfortunately, however, Peter was captured and questioned by King James, then sent to Roanoke with Robert Banner to attempt to kill Fury not before allowing him to witness Dr. Strange's live execution. When Fury had slaughtered the rest of the crew sent to kill him, he told Peter that he would let him kill him if he wanted, but Peter simply left. After Fury and the heroes had resolved the situation with the time portal, and Banner's selflessness to protect Peter from the radiation of the anomaly which turned him into the Hulk, Virginia offered Peter to stay with her and her father in the colony. Peter accepted, planning to get his aunt and uncle out of England to join him. He was then bitten by a spider that had been exposed to the portal's temporal energies and was gifted as a 'Witchbreed'. As Peter grows up, he has taken the heroic identity of "The Spider" and fell in love with Virginia Dare. Also his heroism earned from the suspicious scrutiny of Roanoke's journalist printer Jonah Jameson, who Peter works for. Tragically, Virginia is shot and killed by Norman Osborne. He is therefor sent to England to be judged, and Parquagh goes along, to make sure Osborne doesn't escape. After a fight with the King's Pin and his master commander Bull's Eye, Osborne is left disfigured and Peter leave him to deliver a illegal dinosaur eggs to the Baron Octavius. He also meet the actress Marion Watsonne, with whom he falls in love. Later Octavius capture the Watsonnes in order to lure Peter to him, whom he believe is a "witchbreed", to get his blood for a concoction. After facing the Lizard, Osbourn (as the Goblin) and Octavius himself, Peter is able to leave with his new flame and her family.''Spider-Man 1602'' #5 Death However, Peter's happiness would not last. During a stage show in the Globe Theater, Morlun appeared before him. Peter told Marion's father to take her away after his spider-sense warned him that Morlun was a threat, and then the confrontation begun. Morlun was much too powerful for Peter, a punch to Morlun's face broke Peter's hand and Morlun proceeded to bring the Globe Theater down around everyone as he staked Peter with one of the support beams and absorbed his life essence before disappearing into another dimension, declaring that all spiders would die.''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Free Comic Book Day Special Vol 1 | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Peter possesses superhuman strength and is capable of breaking a door with just his fist. However he is weaker than the Spider-Man of Earth-616 *'Superhuman Speed:' Peter has enhanced speed and is capable of running at speeds of least twice that of a normal human. *'Biological Webbing Generation:' Peter can fire organic webbing from spinnerets on his wrists. *'Wall-Crawling:' Peter can climb up walls like a spider, using his hands to cling to surfaces. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Peter's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are more efficient than those of an ordinary human by a factor of fifteen. *'Superhuman Agility:' Peter's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. In spite of his increased size and mass. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Spider's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. The Spider's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, The Spider has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Spider's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, The Spider can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict The Spider as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. | Abilities = | Strength = Presumably less than his mainstream counterpart, who could beat Morlun a bit more efficiently than Peter Parquagh | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * A running gag in the Marvel 1602 miniseries involves Peter repeatedly almost getting bitten by unusual spiders, something that finally occurs at the very end. | Trivia = }} Category:Parquagh Family Category:Organic Webbing Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Killed by Morlun Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Spider-Verse participants